danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
DanMachi Manga Chapter 89
Shall We Dance? is the eighty ninth chapter of the DanMachi manga. Summary Bell watched Hyakinthos and Zanis from balcony, wondering what they were doing here. Suddenly Hyakinthos turned to him and their eyes met. Bell froze, surprised that he was nailed and then trembled when he heard Hermes' voice, who approached him without warning. Hermes offered him a drink and started a conversation with boy. In the meantime Hyakinthos and Zanis disappeared and Bell focused on his companion. They were talking about Bell's life in the middle of the mountains. After Hermes told him about god Zeus, who used to be the leader of the most powerful familia in history. He brought back the legend of three monsters that escaped from the dungeon and three great quests, which were supposed to eliminate them. As he explained 15 years ago two monsters, Behemoth and Leviathan were defeated, and the last one, Black Dragon survived. Bell recognized that monster as a One-Eyed Dragon, mentioned in the illustrated book of heroes. Hermes confirmed it and revealed that according to the rumors Freya and Loki were responsible for banishing Zeus and Hera Familia from Orario, after they lost with the dragon. Bell felt uncomfortable and wondered what could happen with him and Hestia if he lost similar battle. Unexpectedly Hermes asked if he wasn't going to dance and persuaded him to take the opportunity and enjoy life, just like his grandfather advised him once. Bell put up resistance, however Hermes kept talking and soon noticed Ais standing nearby. Bell was terrified and embarrassed with his behavior, but there was no way to calm him down. Hermes openly asked Ais for dance and immediately canceled his request. He smoothly weaselled out of the responsibility, forcing Bell to replace him. Bell fell into a trap, he stood before Ais confused and unable to speak, desperately looking for a solution. Suddenly he noticed Miach asking Naaza for dance and he felt relieved, now he knew what he was supposed to do. Bell extended his hand and Ais accepted it, however the next step turned out to be a great unknown. This time Mikoto and Takemikazuchi came to Bell's rescue and with a simple advice let them enjoy this moment. Bell and Ais looked each other in the eyes and completely lost sense of reality. They relaxed and forgot about people around them, totally preoccupied with dance. When Hestia and Loki realized what was going on, they got mad. Hermes quickly ordered Asfi to solve this problem, however she didn't expect the happy ending. Freya noticed something special in their dance and asked Ottar if he could unleash a horde of minotaurs here, but he denied that it was possible. Later Ais admitted that she was dancing for the first time and thanked Bell for making her happy. In a few words Hestia expressed her dissatisfaction with Bell's behaviour, when Apollo approached them and apologized for problems that his children caused earlier. Characters *Bell Cranel *Hyakinthos Clio *Zanis Lustra *Hermes *Freya *Loki *Hestia *Ais Wallenstein *Miach *Naaza Erisuis *Takemikazuchi *Yamato Mikoto *Asfi Al Andromeda *Ottar *Apollo Navigation